The invention relates to a method for operating a drive device for a motor vehicle.
The drive aggregate serves for example for driving a motor vehicle, i.e., for providing a torque that is directed towards driving the motor vehicle. The drive device has the rive aggregate and the exhaust gas turbocharger. The exhaust gas turbocharger is assigned to the drive aggregate. Exhaust gas generated by the drive aggregate is thus supplied to the exhaust gas turbocharger or its turbine. The exhaust gas flows through the turbine, wherein kinetic energy and/or enthalpy of the exhaust gas is converted into mechanical energy. This mechanical energy serves for driving the compressor of the exhaust gas turbocharger, which is coupled with the turbine or mechanically operatively connected with the turbine.
The compressor compresses air, in particular fresh air, which is subsequently provided to the drive aggregate. The air compressed by the compressor may also be present in the form of an exhaust gas-air-mixture when an external exhaust gas recirculation is provided. The drive aggregate is for example configured as an internal combustion engine. As an alternative it can also be configured as a fuel cell. The exhaust gas turbocharger is or can be electrically supported. For this purpose the electric machine is provided, which is coupled or mechanically operatively connected with the turbine or the compressor. By means of the electric machine a torque can thus be provided which acts on a rotor assembly of the turbine or the compressor.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide a method for operating a drive device, which has advantages compared to known methods and in particular enables increasing the efficiency of the drive device.